


Spin the bottle!

by punk_mikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Drunk Eren, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanji's beeing odd as always, Harassment, I have no idea what I'm doing, Levis Squad, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Smut, Violence, the story is actually not that dark and violent, why did i do this, yeah there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_mikasa/pseuds/punk_mikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Legion enjoys a free evening with some drinking, and things gonna be pretty interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, here it is, my first fanfic. I don't know, maybe it was a bad idea to post it, since i am not a native speaker and this is probably awful and full of mistakes.... i apologize for this!
> 
>  
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy... and i am open to criticism so feel free to comment, but consider it is my first time, so please be nice ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouting Legion enjoys a free evening with some drinking, and things gonna be pretty interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here it is, my first fanfic. I don't know, maybe it was a bad idea to post it, since i am not a native speaker and this is probably awful and full of mistakes.... i apologize for this!
> 
>  
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy... and i am open to criticism so feel free to comment, but consider it is my first time, so please be nice ^^

„Aaalright guys, here we go!“ Hanji grinned wildly at the people situated at the skanky dark wooden table.

Nearly all members of the Scouting Legion were gathered here in this crumbling old taverna. It was a rare oppurtunity for them to just relax and drink, and so they had all been glad when Erwin allowed them to stay here for the night and spend some freetime instead of riding through the whole night directly to the headquarter again. They would be able to enjoy at least some hours in their lives without titans, blood and deaths, and they would celebrate this occasion before they have to return to training the next days.

A middle-aged woman arrived at their table, in an apron that sure used to be white long ago, and Eren's eyes widened at the amount of beer mugs she could carry at once. The barmaid put the mugs down with a loud _clonk_ , and Eren tried to remember when was the last time he drank that much. Sure, he had been drinking some times with his friends at the trainee squad, but it was hard to get much alcohol, and even harder to hide it from Keith Shardis, so yeah, he had never been able to drink that much. This night would gonna be interesting.

„Watch it brat, your eyes will pop out if you look so eagerly at the beer“ Auruo snarred at him.

„Also i doubt that you can drink more than one, because you will pa-“ He stopped as he received a hard slap on the back of his head from Petra.

„Oh please Auruo, could you just be - i don't know, kind and entertaining, for one night?“

Before they could start to argue (like they did several times in the afternoon before), Hanji interrupted them.

„Ok my dearest friends - and Levi“ she added as the Corporal let out an annoyed „Tsk.“

„I would say, since we have just a few of this oppurtunities to sit together and drink, we could take the chance and have a little more fun?“

Her eyes glared in this crazy and slightly dangerous way Eren had seen before. He was not sure if he wanted to know what Hanji meant when she said „fun“.

„What would you say to a little drinking game? Like spin the bottle?“ she continued grinning.

„Oh my god, really, shitty-glasses? Spin the bottle? What do you think we are, 12 year old little pubescent shits?“ Levi snapped.

„Come on, sunshine“ she gave him a flash of her insane smile. „Just relax and enjoy yourself, just this evening! And now whipe that pissed expression from your face and try to smile.“

„No, i'm too busy to fight the urge to slap you right here and now, moron!“ Levi groaned in reply.

Hanji giggled unimpressed.

„Okay, what about a deal? I will stop to tease you for this night, and you will be a nice and gentle corporal? Come on, your squad deserved to have some fun time at all!“

She wrapped her arms around Gunther and Erd, and they all smiled innocently at Levi.

„Yeah, actually it would be nice to forget about all the military stuff and play a few games for some hours“ Petra said with sparkling eyes and blushed a little bit. Although they all were elite soldiers, they were still young adults who wanted to enjoy themselves.

Levi groaned again. „Fine“ he mumbled, staring at the table.

„So, the rules are clear? We call a challenge, spin the bottle, and whoever it is pointing at, has to accept it“ Hanji quickly made sure, before the ravenhaired could back down.

 

Eren followed the whole dialogue with growing disbelieve. Are they really going to play this immature party game? Deathfacing heroes, that will giggle about embarissing tasks they assign at each other?

His mouth opened, he wanted to say something, but he was too excited at the fact he would play spin the bottle with Humanity's strongest and his comrades. Who knows if this oppurtunity would ever come again?

„So, let's start with something simple. The person who gets pointed at will drink three shots in a row!“ Hanji called and spinned an empty green bottle.

Eren watched it rotating, getting slowlier and slowlier, till it stopped, pointing at him.

„Uhm...okay....“ he said, as Hanji already pushed three shots with light brown liquid - where did she get them so quickly? - in his hands.

Eren swallowed, lifted the first glas to his lips and drank it at once. It tasted bitter and he made a face. „Uaagh.“

„No time for complaining, Eren, there are two more left!“ Gunther laughed.

The boy nodded and lost no time to gulp the remaining drinks. He shook his head as he felt a burning in his throat, and his head got slightly dizzy.

„Next round, Eren, you can pick the next challenge!“ Hanji explained enthused.

„W-well...“ he thought about it for a few seconds. „What about singing a little song?“ He looked questioning at the woman.

„Yeah, why not?“

So he spinned the bottle, till it stopped right in front of Auruo. The man with the messy undercut cleared his throat as all people looked at him.

Erd an Petra grinned at each other in anticipation of an awkward croaking, and their eyes widened in disbelieve when Auruo opened his mouth and let out a smooth baritone voice.

„Sah ein Knab' ein Röslein steh'n,  
Röslein auf der Heiden,  
War so jung und war morgenschön  
Lief er schnell es nah zu seh'n  
Sah's mit vielen Freuden  
Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,  
Röslein auf der Heiden.

Knabe sprach: "Ich breche dich,  
Röslein auf der Heiden."  
Röslein sprach: "Ich steche dich,  
Daß du ewig denkst an mich,  
Und ich will's nicht leiden."  
Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,  
Röslein auf der Heiden.

Und der wilde Knabe brach  
's Röslein auf der Heiden;  
Röslein wehrte sich und stach,  
Half ihm doch kein Weh und Ach,  
Mußt es eben leiden.  
Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,  
Röslein auf der Heiden.“

 

Erens jaw felt down as he stared at Auruo. He knew this song very well, his mother used to sang it to him when he was a little kid. At that time he didn't understand what it meant, he was just captured by the melancholic atmsosphere of this song. But hearing it now with this beautiful dark voice the soldier was able to make was a completely different thing.

Also the other comrades couldn't take their eyes of Auruo. Especially Petra glared at him with growing respect. „Oh my god Auruo, this was … amazing“ she said quietly.

Auruo blushed and took the bottle in his hands.

„Well, to make things finally more interesting, i suggest the next person to sit on the lap of the person to her right, for the rest of the evening“ he said and cocked a brow at Petra next to him. Her gaze darkened.

The bottle began to spin, rotating around itself, slowing down. Till it stopped, pointing at the Corporal.

He turned his deadpanned face to Eren who was sitting right to him. The boy felt his cheeks heat up.

_No. No, there is no way Corporal would actually -_

„Oi brat, didn't you hear? Take your hands away from your lap, and make sure you're goddamn clean there, or i swear i'll rip your ass of.“

„Uhm, o-o-okay“ Eren spoke with a hoarse voice. _Damn, why was his mouth suddenly so dry?_

Levi rolled his eyes. „Don't get too excited about this shit, kid.“

Eren almost jerked as he felt the cheeks of the Corporal's butt through the thin fabric of his trousers. He didn't want to think of how nice and muscular it felt.

He leaned forward to grab his mug to take a big sip of his beer and immediatly regreted it as he inhaled the overwhelming scent of the ravenhaired. It smelled somehow fresh, a little bit like citron, but also with a harsh and menly note. His mind got more giddy, and the beer he quickly drank didn't make things better.

„Allright you shitheads, next one will tell us their most embarissing childhood memory.“ Levi said as he shifted to reach the bottle. Eren made sure to look somewhere else than the back of the Corporal and his _amazing_ butt, and quickly thought about completely asexuel topics, like purring cats and straying dogs and raising cocks and....

_Damnit. Cool down, it's just your superior sitting at your lap like it is the most fucking normal thing in the world. Nothing special, dumbass._

Eren was so distracted with his thoughts that he almost didn't noticed as the bottle came to stop pointing at Erd.

„Ooh, now i am excited“ Hanji giggled as she cleared her glas and burped noisingly. Also the other members seemed to have drunk constantly, the emptied mugs accumulated on the dirty table.

Erd thought about the task a few seconds, before he sighed.

„Okay, when i was 13 years old, i was at the festival of our village, and i ate like the whole glass filled with fruits that stood on the table. What i didn't know was that these were not normal fruits, but it were decorations for the wine cooler that the adults already drank. So i ate them all and got very dizzy, when i met this beautiful nice girl i already had a crush on for years. I went over to her to finally tell her that i like her very much, and when i tried to kiss her, i threw up instead on her shoes.“ He coughed. „Well, the whole village saw it, and they made fun of me even years after that incident, so it was kind of embarissing.“

„Really? This is hard, man“ Gunther laughed as he slapped his friends shoulder. „What happened after this? Did she beat you?“

„Well“ Erd said as he allowed a little smile to reach his lips, „the day after that she visited me to see if i feel good again. A few weeks later we started to see each other daily, and things went very well. Now she is my fiancee.“

„Ah, how romantic“ Petra smiled dreamily.

„Yeah. Indeed, really romantic.“ Levi said with dry voice.

„I didn't know that you two are engaged already!“ Hanji called out. „Let's clink our glasses to this.“

She already held a new bottle in her hand, filled with a dull white fluid.

„Squad leader, where comes this alcohol from all of sudden ?“ Auruo gasped as she filled little glasses for everyone. Hanji just giggled and handed them over to everyone.

„Shut up and drink, my dear!“ she chittered.

 

Eren sniffed at the shot and wrinkled his nose at the alcoholic smell. He already felt drunk, would it be really a good idea to swallow this stuff? But at the other hand, he didn't want to be the little boy who can't handle a few drinks, when all the others are having fun. Finally he had the feeling that he belonged to this squad, and so he closed his eyes and drank it quickly.

Although he expected a strong taste, he had to cough. Hanji laughed loudly at him, and he blushed while trying to get his breath again.

Levi sent an intensive glare at him, and Eren blushed even more, as he felt a slender hand hitting his back in the attempt to help him stop coughing.  
He managed to calm down and put the glas back on the table.

„I think this is enough alcohol for 15 year old brats tonight“ Levi said with a dark voice while he faced Hanji again, but didn't move his hand back from Erens back.

„Ah, come on, i thought about some little experiments, how alcohol influences his shifter abilities and stuff...“ Hanji grinned.

Eren tensed up at the thought of Hanji experimenting with him again, when he felt gentle fingers stroking his spine. He couldn't help but felt eased and aroused at the same time.

„Shut the fuck up, you won't fumble around Eren while you and the rest of the goddamn Scouting Legion are too drunk to even hit the toilet while pissing.“ Levi insisted.

„But Leeeevi....please.....for science?!“

„No, four-eyes.“

 

The night went on and the taverna got more crowded. Even so Eren didn't drink alcohol anymore, he couldn't sober his mind properly, because of the Corporal sitting on his lap and carressing his back. From time to time he would shift his position and a cloud of his smell would hit Erens nose again, and the boy had to fight the urge to nuzzle down his head in the delicious neck in front of him. He wondered how the shaved part of Levis undercut would feel on his face, how his silky hair would tickle his nose, how....

_No. Stop being a horny little shit and focus on something else._

Eren cursed internal and took a deep breath.

  
Suddenly Levi leaned back casually while talking with Gunther about the plans of the new stables, and his cheek touched Erens.

The boy stiffened and couldn't center his thoughts anywhere else but on the feeling of Corporals smooth skin on his face.

„Wait, i think Moblit knows how many hoarses we can place there....“ Levi said as he turned around to see if the blond soldier was sitting at a table behind them.

If even possible, Erens mind got distracted even more, as he felt the warm breathing of Levi's lips at his ear. He took all his energy to not close his eyes at this pleasant sensation.

„Nah, i think he's gone now“ Levi said as he shifted back to lean against Erens face.

The brunette blushed as he felt how the excitement started to grow in his stomach.

  
_No, no, not now, not now, you can't get a boner with him sitting on top of you -_

„I'm sorry, Corporal, but i have to stand up now. I-I have to pee so badly“ he blurted before he could think about it.

Levi sighed and stood up, and Eren rushed away quickly to the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who want to know what Auruo sings.... it is the german "Heidenröslein" from Schubert (the musical version from Goethe's poem). This is a translation:
> 
> Saw a boy a little rose,  
> little red rose on the heath,  
> young and lovely like the morning.  
> So he ran to have a close  
> look at it, and gladly did.  
> Little rose, little rose,  
> little red rose on the heath.
> 
> Said the boy: I will pick  
> you, my red rose on the heath!  
> Said the rose: I will prick  
> you and I won't stand it,  
> and you won't forget me.  
> Little rose, little rose,  
> little red rose on the heath.
> 
> And the rough boy picked the rose,  
> little red rose on the heath,  
> and the red rose fought and pricked,  
> yet she cried and sighed in vain,  
> and had to let it happen.  
> Little rose, little rose,  
> little red rose on the heath.
> 
>  
> 
> I love this song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is searching for Eren and finds him in a precarious situation. There will be fighting scenes.
> 
> And since this is mostly Levi's perspective, also inappropriate thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions. It made me so happy to know that there are really people outside that actually enjoy this stupid little story.  
> Hope I won't disappoint you.
> 
> Also this chapter was supposed to be light and fluff and fun... but it somehow worked on it's own and turned out to be like this. It's different from what I imagined, but I like it though.  
> But I still wonder if this is too cheesy or if i'm rushing things between them too much (usually I'm a fan of slow build).... but since this is supposed to be a 3-chapter-story, they better have to recognize soon that there is no other way than giving in. Anyways, if you have the feeling that the story develops too fast, please let me know.

Levi sighed annoyed as he looked around the crowded room in the taverna.

„What is it, Levi?“ Hanji snickered towards the raivenhaired. „Is your cute ass feeling cold without a certain brat under it?“

He sent a deadly glare to the woman, but not before making sure that none of his squad members heard her comment. Fortunately Auruo was bragging noisingly as always, while the others rolled their eyes and commented on how stupid he was.

„Didn't you say you would stop teasing me if i played nicely, stupid?“ He hissed towards her.

Hanji snickered again. „Come on, don't be boring! I was just joking.“

„Tsk.“

He let his gaze wander around the room another time. Eren had been away for about 10 minutes now, and he started to get worried.

Just because he has to take care of him due to his responsibilities as the Lance Corporal, of course. There was nothing more about this that could bother him.

He told himself that it was not the fact that he found it entertaining how the brat was tensing up when he shifted to lean his head against this stupid face. How it fascinated him that he could reassure the boy and himself just by stroking down this delicate line of spine. No, that wasn't the case at all.

He took a sip from the glass of whiskey in front of him to distract his thoughts.

A few seconds later he couldn't held himself back off standing up and walking towards the door.

„Where are you going, Corporal?“ Petra asked immediately.

Levi cursed the woman internal for her curiousity. He respected her very much as a comrade and liked her as a caring friend, but sometimes her habit to watch every step he'd take simply annoyed him.

He turned around with his usual stoic expression. „Looking for the brat. If he's starting a fight with another drunken idiot I want to kick his ass.“

Hanji snorted into her mug of beer. „Yeah, of course, _kick_ it.“ she mumbled.

„Shitty-glasses, is there something you have to say?“ Levi narrowed his eyes.

„Nothing, sunshine.“ She gave him an almost innocent smile.

 

Levi went through the door in the dark hallway. He was glad that there was not much light in this room, otherwise he would have seen the dust and dirt at every inch of the wall. Although he knew that the Scouting Legion has no money to pour down the drain, he would prefer to put up at a more proper guesthouse next time.

He reached the door at the end of the hallway and pushed it to step out into the warm night air. He paused for a second to take a deep breath and enjoy the silence out there.

No noisy messy woman, no laughing drinking comrades. As much as he liked all the people gathered there in the taproom - a thing he would never admit loud in front of them, because then they would never leave him alone anymore - sometimes he needed his privacy.

But now was not the time for this. He had to make sure to find stupid Eren Jäger before there would be any problems. If anyone from the other guests in this fitlhy taverna would find out that a titan boy runs outside the house alone and drunk, things would get nasty for sure.

 

Before Levi was able to make one step to begin his search, a familiar angry voice came to his ears.

„Fuck off you sick bastards, let me go!“

_Great. The brat managed it to get in trouble. Who would have thought._

He looked to the direction the voice seemed to come from. The whole backyard was rambling and he could not see anyone due to some old stables standing in the way.

He sighed and began to walk towards a stable in the near, as he thought that Eren and whoever else would be behind it.

Levi almost freezed as he heard the next words.

„Don't be shy, honey. It would be worth it to come with us, you know. You'll get many nice things to eat, we have exotic fruits and sweets and cakes. And after that we will have a little party, just the three of us.“

_What the hell?_

Levi quickened his step and almost ran around the stable now.

„I said no, you -“ The angry voice was muffled and the sound of a body hitting the ground filled the air.

Levi finally reached the corner of the building and stopped as he looked at the scenario in front of him.

Eren layed on the earth prostgrade, a brawny man on top of him, gripping the boys hair with one hand. Next to them was standing a wealthy clothed guy with a cane in his hand, grinning down to the struggling brunette.

„Ah, why are you making a fuss? Don't tell me that your ass is still a virgin. I heard too many storys about the military to believe this. It should be forbidden for soldiers to look such cute.“

Levi had seen enough. No nasty pig would lay a hand on any of his squad members, especially not on the boy which was under his direct responsibility. It was not that somehow a possessive angry feeling grew in his chest and that he didn't want Eren to be touched by _anybody_. No, definitely not. He assured himself that he would get pissed about this situation for every one of his comrades.

He wouldn't need the knife he always hid in his boots - a habit back from his old days at the underground - he would just rip their asses off with his own bare hands. 

But before he could move or even blink Eren rolled over, packing the man above him by his collar and gave him a smack on the head.

The molester let out a painful yelp and fell off the boy. Eren sat up and kneeled on the ground, trying to catch his breath, when suddenly the second man stood in front of him.

„This was a really bad idea, kid.“ He snarled as he lifted his right leg to kick the boy in the face.

Eren wasted no time and jumped ahead to clunch his arms around the leg. He crushed the man onto the ground, climbing on his back while he clamped the leg under his own body. The cane fell down shettling, while the man struggled angry and hissing under Eren, unable to free himself. The brunette put his arm under the throat of his victim, lifting it up to an aching angle.

„You must be really stupid to believe that two clumsy old lardasses like you would be able to overcome a soldier of the Scouting Legion.“ he groaned.

Levi almost chuckled till he noticed the first guy trying to set up and attack Eren from the back. The raivenhaired reached forward to grab the bastard at the neck, pushing his face down in a puddle on the ground. The man winced as he was not able to catch a breath with his mouth in the dirty water.

Levi brought his lips down to the man's ears and whispered almost softly.

„If I were you, I would'nt do this. I would grab my stuff and piss off immediatly.“ 

Eren turned around and let out a surprised gasp as he noticed Levi.

 

 ---

 

Some minutes later Eren slipped down at the wall of the stable to let out a tired sigh.

„You know, i would have been able to deal with those idiots myself. I didn't need your help, Corporal.“

He looked to the direction the two men disappeared hastily after the soldiers let go off them.

Levi leaned against a beam near to Eren, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Tsk. This is not about some stupid competition about who of you was stronger. If the second one would have had a gun or some shit, it wouldn't have matterd how talented you are in beating weak old men. Besides, I won't stand by and watch some perverts harassing a member of my squad.“

He looked down to the boy, who's sulking face turned red. „Y-yeah....Thank you, sir“ Eren said quiet.

Levi remaint silent. He didn't feel the urge to go back into the loud crowded taproom yet. All he wanted was to stay here in contemplative hush, looking at the dark night sky and let his thoughts wander.

He didn't know why, but he had felt disappointed when Eren rushed out of the taverna some minutes before, leaving him behind. It was endearing - _no, not endearing, just amusing_ \- to tease the boy a little bit by shifting on his lap, rubbing his butt into the crotch of the brunette. The confused look and the blush on his face compensated almost the humiliation of sitting on someones lap like a fucking teenage girl.

The memory of Erens fist clenching next to Levis hip when he turned away to look for Moblit - an act that the boy surely didn't even noticed himself - brought a smirk to the lips of the ravenhaired.

„It's rare to see you smile, Corporal.“

Levi turned surprised to the boy, who looked up to him, his face leaned on his hand.

_Damn sly brat, watching an old man with those adorable puppy eyes._

 

Levi spoke up to displace the warm feeling that settled down in his stomach.

„Who taught you how to fight? Erwin told me that you were the best in your class when it comes to hand-to-hand-combat. I don't think it is a big accomplishment to be the best among a bunch of pampered brats, but your fighting style is almost good.“

Eren looked down to the ground through half-lidded eyes with a lugubrious smile on his face.

„A friend of mine from trainee squad. She acted like she would be bored all the time by us, but i think she really cares about her fellows.“

„I see.“

Suddenly Eren looked up to the older male again, grinning.

„You know... If you want me to teach it to you, i could show you.“

Levi's eyes widened in astonishment.

_It has to be the alcohol in his blood. Otherwise he would never dare to tease me like this._

„You think you're stronger than me?“ The ravenhaired raised a brow. „A little bit cocky tonight, aren't we?“

Erens grinning grew wider, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

„I wouldn't call it cocky when it is the truth.“

_Ok, enough is enough. I'll have to teach him a lesson._

„Take off your shirt“ Levi demanded.

„I...W-What?!“ Eren bubbled out.

„I don't want our shirts to get dirty while we are fighting. God knows how much mud and horse shit lays on this dirty ground.“ The raivenhaired put off his jacket and loosened his tie.

„Wait - we really wanna do this now?“ Eren looked up to him with a slightly shocked expression.

„Well I thought you are the best close combat fighter?“ Levi sent him a devilish grin as he unbuttoned his shirt and watched the boy's face blush. „I'll have to see if this is true. Or are you suddenly afraid of loosing against your Corporal?“

„N-no, of course not!“ Eren knitted his brows together in anger as he leaped to his feet again.

He twiddled a bit with the belt system before he could take off his shirt and threw it in the corner. Levi folded his clothes neatly and put it on a stool at the entrance of the stable, before he turned to face the brunette again.

He tried to remain his usual stoic expression when he saw the bare chested boy couching combat-ready in front of him, hair standing up messy around his thrilled face, those damn green eyes glaring with excitement and the tanned athletic body shining in the moonlight.

_Oh-ho, not bad. Not bad at all._

Levi popped his knuckles and remained calm.

„Come on brat, you'll have the first try.“

Eren breathed in and began to circle around the older male. It was obvious that he thought about the possible weak spot that he could attack.

Levi was not worried, although Eren had some pretty decent techniques he would never be able to overpower him.

 

\---

 

Some unsuccessful attempts later Eren sat on the ground and wiped away the sweat on his face, trying to regain his breath.

Of course Levi was able to block all of his attacks, but he had to admit to himself that it was not as easy as he thought it would be. The brunette moved surprisingly fast for a drunk brat, and he was such eager to prove his talent that it was almost cute to watch.

Levi decided to provoke Eren a little bit, to see how far he would go.

„Oi, what's that? I thought you wanted to teach me your badass skills? Then why didn't you bring them up yet?“

The younger male looked up to him with a flashing gaze. He jumped on his feet and reached forward to grab Levi by his waist, but before he could do so the ravenhaired punched him in the stomach.

Eren gasped but did not stop attacking him. He tried to kick against his chest, and Levi almost chuckled as he grabbed the boys leg and sent him down to the ground.

He did not foresee it when Eren clenched his torso to drag him down with him. For a brief second they layed on their sides, when the brunette catched Levis shoulders and pushed him on the back, pinning him into the ground.

Levi was surprised to find himself suddenly on the back, Eren sitting on top of him. He gasped as he looked up to him. The younger male's face was blushed, pupils blown by what the raivenhaired supposed to be alcohol. But there was also another expression in those mesmerizing green eyes. Was it...lust? Levi couldn't take away his gaze from them, he couldn't move, hell, he couldn't even think properly. All he could realize were this odd green eyes.

Eren lowered his head and the grip on his shoulders tightened. The older male finally awoke from his state of trance.

_Like I would let you top me, brat._

He freed himself, gripped Eren at his waistbelt and crushed his back against the wall, so that the boy was now sitting in an awkward position on the ground, Levi some centimetres above him. One of his hands supporting on the wall beside the boys face, the other still holding the girdle.

The ravenhaired was so close that he could feel Eren's heavy breath on his skin. He looked down and drowned again in these bright shining eyes.

The appetent blushing face under him drove him almost crazy. He wonderd how it would look like when he would fuck him senseless, what kind of sounds the brunette would make -

_No, this is a bad idea, I'll have to stop it -_

Levi couldn't hold back anymore.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Eren's. He felt the boy tensing up in surprise before he replied the kiss.

His lips were softer than he had expected, and the delicious sweet taste of them made him dizzy. He bit down Erens lower lip to demand full access and was rewarded with a pleased moan. While he explored the inside of the brunettes mouth with his tongue, Levi gripped Erens hair and pulled his head back to deepen the kiss.

His hands began moving in their own volition, opening the younger males belt, slipping into the -

„Don't worry, he will be fine. I'll give him some medicine, that's all.“

Levi jerked as he heard footsteps and Hanjis shrill voice behind the stable. He had barely the time to let off Eren and jump on his own feet before the brunette woman turned around the corner and stopped in surprise.

As Hanji absorbed the situation with wide insane eyes, she began to smirk.

„What are you guys doing here?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, Hanji! Was this really necessary?
> 
> I'm sorry that you got cockblocked Levi, but you'll get your precious little Eren in the next chapter, I promise ﾉ(´∀`)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally getting to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally I planned to write this chapter on sunday, but then I opened tumblr and saw, yeah, the new chapter of SNK is out. And then I read it and was like „Wtf. Really, WTF?!“ for the whole day, fit for nothing. 
> 
> But here it is now. I had way to much fun writing this.

„What are you guys doing here?“

Eren blinked in surprise. Yes, what were they actually doing here?

He tried to gather his thoughts on what just had happened.

He remembered that he had been fighting with the Corporal because he had to brag about his combat skills, and he also remembered how hot Levi looked without his shirt. Besides his small figure the mans body was well-defined by muscles, and wow, these abs were just amazing.

He had never seen the Corporal in a close-combat-fight before, and now he knew why he was called Humanity's strongest. It had seemed to be simply impossible to win at least once against him, and the man didn't even have to catch his breath, while Eren felt like his legs would just turn into jelly and he wouldn't be able to stand anymore.

Okay, maybe it was not just the effort from the fight but also the sight of Levi gracefully blocking all of his attempts, his muscles tensed up and his movements fast and easy, like he was a damn predator or something. And then, suddenly, Eren had been able to hit the strike and pin Levi against the ground. He had felt giddy and proud at first, but when he felt the athletic body under him all his thoughts vanished, and there was just this one impulse: kiss Levi.

But before he could do so, the ravenhaired had turned around and defeated him. Again. And then he had kissed him. Eren didn't know why Levi had done this, but he also didn't really care. All he'd cared for was this amazing feeling. To be honest, he had imagined things like this often the last days, every time when Levi locked him down in the basement. He had laid there, chained on his bed, and all he could have thought of those nights was the ravenhaired Corporal.

Eren blushed at the memories of his dirty little dreams, and he was very glad for the darkness to hide his face.

Hanji still stood there and looked amused from Eren to Levi.

Finally the Corporal spoke up, his voice calm and smooth as always.

„We're having a fucking tea party out here, Hanji. And may I ask you why you are creeping around in the middle of the night?“

The scientist's grin grew even wider.

„Don't be mean, Levi. Nanaba asked me to look after her hoarse, she told me he has a small injury at his hoof. And the good person I am, I couldn't refuse and wanted to help. That's all.“

She pointed behind her back, where said blond soldier arrived. Nanaba stopped behind Hanji and looked with an unreadable expression at the two barechested men.

„Yeah, the good person you are.“ Levi gritted his teeth. „Don't tell shit, four-eyes, I know you just wanted to see if you can eavesdrop something. We'll talk about this later.“

He turned to Eren to help him up again.

„C'mon brat, we don't have all night. Hope this taught you a lesson to stop bragging around.“

 

\---

 

A few minutes later they sat in this filthy taproom again. The crowd has lighted, and the few people that were still there were drunken enough to not recognize that the evening was almost over.

Levi sighed, he just wanted to go to bed and put his thoughts about a certain brat in order.

But before he could do so, Erwin and Mike finally arrived (Where the fuck have they been all the time?) to discuss some tactical plans with him for the next mission.He walked over to them, thinking his squad could manage to care for themselves without fucking things up for a few minutes.

The talk with the Commander took almost half an hour, and Levi began to yawn.

„I'm sorry that we've made you waiting for so long, Levi. I think we're finished for now, you can gather your squad and go to sleep soon.“ Erwin smiled politely at his Corporal.

„Allright“, the ravenhaired answered and stood up to go back to his comrades, when Erwin hold him back once more.

„Wait, one thing before you go. As this guesthouse - “ Levi snorted at this euphemism for a flea bag „as this guesthouse has no basement cell where we could lock Eren, I want you to have an eye on him tonight. Hope it won't bother you that we have quartered him in your room.“

Levi closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. „Yeah, it's okay, Erwin. I don't care, I just want to fall asleep right now.“

It was not unusual that he had to share a room with another soldier - back in his starting time he had to deal with a bunch of snoring comrades - but fuck, why had it to be Eren, and why had it to be tonight, when all he wanted was to get some rest and to forget how the lips of the boy felt.

He went over to his squad again, when he saw Hanji handing out a suspicious looking liquid to Eren, the usual enthusiastic expression on her face.

Levi didn't hesitate to grap the messy woman by her neck and dragged her away in a quiet corner.

„Ouch, Levi, come on, don't be rude“ she whined.

„Shut up, glasses. Didn't I say no more alcohol for Eren tonight? And stop with this ridiculous grinning, moron. No fucking titan experiments for now.“

Hanji chuckled. „Understood, Lance Corporal. Didn't plan to make my shifter experiments tonight anyway.“

„Then why the hell did you fuddle him again?“

He looked at the boy who seemed even messier than before, his hair tousled and his face flushed.

_Fucking adorable._

„Hm, maybe I have a new experiment in mind.“ Hanji flashed him a smile.

Levi's gaze flickered to the woman again.

„And what do you mean by this?“ he demanded with a dark voice.

„Ah, don't act like you didn't notice. He totally adores you. And don't think I wouldn't see the look you give him when you think nobody notices. You're not bothered by his attention. But Eren is too damn shy, so i wanted to see if he would make a move on you when he -“

Levi grapped Hanjis collar as he spat at her.

„Fuck, do you sometimes actually listen to the crap you're telling? What gives you the idea that this is any of your business, four-eyes?“

Hanji looked at him with a puzzled face.

„But...but i ship you two!“

Levi stared at her with steel-grey eyes.

„'The fuck are you even talking about? What the hell is that supposed to mean? No, no, I don't want to hear about it“ He raised his hand, as Hanji opened her mouth, „since it's something from you I assume it's completely bullshit. Now move your lazy ass and help me to carry this drunken idiot upstairs, and for Wall Maria's sake, leave us alone with your crazy shit.“

 

They began to make their way upstairs, both of them supporting Eren on each side. Levi just wanted to get over with as soon as possible but the boy was not so eager to go to sleep yet.

„Wooow, thank you for carrying me, you're like soo nice to me. You know, people always say you two 're creepy as fuck, but hell, no. 'Cause Hanji-San, you can be so funny“ he slurred to the woman which snickered amused about this jabbering. „And Corporal, you might be short 'n look like you'd kill someone in the blink of 'n eye, but you also look freakin' hot without your shirt.“

Hanji bursted out into laughter when Levi let out an annoyed groan.

„Hm, seems like my little experiment could be succesful tonight“ Hanji chittered as they arrived in the bedroom.

„Shut up, nasty woman. Eren, go wash yourself and try to get sober.“ Levi turned around to the brunette woman. „And Hanji, I swear, if he pukes into the bedroom I'll slice you.“

She laughed again. „You know what, since you were so nice to me all the time, I'll leave you a little present here.“ Before he could do anything against it, she put a little green bottle on the shelf beneath the bed. „It's a special oil-mixture. You know, if you'll get hungry tonight and want to … eat something dry.“

Hanji winked at Levi before she rushed out and slammed the door behind her. The man let out another annoyed groan and tried to ignore the removing laughter behind the door.

 

\---

 

Eren was still undressing - this fucking belt system was really difficult to peel off when you're drunk - as the Corporal entered the bathroom. Since they were all soldiers and used to communal showers it should have been a totally normal thing for him to see Levi stripping out of his uniform so casually.But the alcohol and the kiss from before had made his head dizzy and it was an almost impossible challenge to not peek at the naked man.

Eren quickly jumped under one of the showers to distract his thoughts with the cold water, before he had to explain why he'd get a boner next to his superior. He yelped as he felt the icecold liquid on his skin, and he could almost feel Levi rolling his eyes at him for this.

At least the water helped Eren to clear his mind. The obfuscation in his head cleared and he was able to calm down.

_It was just a kiss, in the heat of the action. No need to freak out about this, perhaps he does this with everybody. Now stop staring at this incredible amazing ass, and act like the mature soldier you are!_

He shook his head, turned down the water and walked over to towel himself and slip into a sober shirt for the night. He wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible, he wanted to go to sleep and forget the image of a certain naked man behind him.

As he walked towards the door, Levi's voice stopped him.

„Oi, Eren. Where are you going? Don't expect me to sleep next to a kid whose breath still stinks of alcohol. Brush your teeth.“

Eren muttered and pushed the horsehair brush with Levi's special cleaning paste in his mouth. Then a thought came into his mind. He turned around to the ravenhaired, who now stood at the sink and finished gurgling with mouthwash. The man was still barechested, but at least he wore some pants, so Eren felt safe enough to look at him.

„Krmgnl, maa dlo oagh tlep?“

„Idiot, don't mumble with this brush in your mouth, i didn't understand anything!“

Eren sighed and pulled the brush out again before he managed to speak half-decent.

„I said, where do i sleep, Sir? I saw only one bed in this room.“

„Don't be stupid, the bed is big enough for both of us.“

Eren blushed at the thought of spending the night sleeping next to Levi with this fresh scent and this silky hair and this fucking hot abs.

„U-uhm...Okay...“ he spluttered, while the toothpaste ran out of his mouth. He tried to catch all the white liquid with his hands.

When he looked up again the older male stood there, staring at his mouth.

Eren wondered why the Corporal's cheeks suddenly turned pink.

„Uhm, Sir, is anything wrong?“ he asked.

Levi's eyes widened, and he responded with a husky cough.

„No, no, that's... disgusting.“

„What do you-“

But before Eren could finish his question, the ravenhaired rushed past him. „Nothing. It's nothing.“ he said as he slammed the door behind him.

 

\---

Eren was still confused about the strange behaviour of the Corporal, but he decided it would be the best not to ask. He finished his washing procedure and was glad that his head felt almost sober again. He walked into the bedroom and was surprised that the candles have already been blown off, Levi layed in his bed, face to the wall.

Eren wondered if he was already sleeping and tried to be as quiet as possible when he slipped under the blanket next to his Corporal. He rolled to the side and leaned his head on one hand, looking at the man next to him.

He couldn't help but remembering the feeling of Levi's lips on his own, the overwhelming sweetness of his tongue dancing in his mouth.

He sighed as he stared at the Corporal's back. All he wanted to do was to touch this pale skin, to trace down these muscles.

He listened to Levi's steady and calm breathing and assumed that he had to be sleeping right now.

Eren reached out his hand, slowly and hesitating, and touched the white skin on the neck. It was exactly how he imagined it, cold and smooth. He caressed the nape before his hands moved down to trace the muscles on Levi's back. They felt amazingly defined and Eren admired the strong blades on the shoulders. He continued to stroke down the spine of the ravenhaired, just like the man did some hours ago when he was sitting on Eren's lap.

Eren's mind fiddled at the memory of the fresh scent that had almost driven him crazy when Levi had shifted his position. He wondered if his skin would taste as delicious as it smelled, and before he could think about it, he moved closer and burried his head into the curve of the Corporal's neck. Eren licked and sucked at the skin, cherishing the salty but also lemony taste.

He froze as he heard Levis deep voice.

„Oi Eren, what do you think you're doing? Stop it!“

Eren wasn't able to move.

_Shit, shit, shit, he was awake all the time -_

Levi would kill him. Yep, he would definitely kill him, whether he was Humanity's hope or not. Eren could almost feel the boot in his face again.

But then another thought hit him, completely exciting and thrilling. If he had been awake and conscious all the time, this means that he had not stopped Eren from touching him and carressing him before … maybe he also liked it?

The younger male didn't know where he got up the nerve to do it, but he licked Levis ear and began to nibble it soft. He smirked as he heard the man under him gasp.

„Why should I?“ Eren panted with hoarse voice.

Levi turned around, gripped his wrists and pinned Eren on the matress. The boy looked surprised up to the ravenhaired.

„Because otherwise,“ Levi leaned his fourhead against Erens, grey eyes staring dangerously and hungry into green orbs, „I might can't held back anymore.“

Eren couldn't look away, he felt completely hypnotized by the intense glare. He felt his pants becoming tighter and uncounsciously licked his lips.

 

That was enough to put Levi over the edge. He leaned forward and kissed Eren, his tongue capturing the brunette's mouth. An intoxinating feeling flowed through his whole body and he wasn't able to think properly anymore. Here it was again, the sweet taste of these soft lips, occupying all his thoughts. Although Levi knew it was wrong - _exremely wrong_ \- he couldn't stop. All he wanted was to push the boy into the mattress and take him already.

He detached himself from Erens lips and shifted to lay a trace of heated kisses on the boys neck. Eren let out a whimper on the sudden loss, but tensed up as he felt Levis tongue at his throat.

„Hn … oh my ...“ he gasped as Levi bit down softly in his skin. Eren didn't notice anything around him anymore, he just consisted of this pleasant feeling at his neck. He twisted and tried to turn away, he couldn't stand the arousal anymore.

Levi smirked and wrapped his arms around the brunettes body to stop him from moving, while he continued sucking the weak spot, slowly, teasing.

The boy moaned, his breathing was heavily.

„Easy, Eren“ the older male murmured, but he couldn't deny that he also felt hot and aroused. The pleased sounds under him didn't make it easier to stay calm.

Levi began to unbottom Eren's shirt and looked up to see if he went too far with the boy.

Erens face was flushed with embaressement and lust, and he tried to muffle his moaning with his right hand. The left one layed beneath him, his fingernails digging into the ruffled sheets.

„Oh no, you won't hide this juicy little sounds from me“ Levi groaned with a rough voice as he pulled Erens arm away from his face.

He almost laughed at the pouting expression Eren made, biting down his lips in attempt to stop his moanings this way.

„Hm, you're a stubborn brat, you know“ Levi smirked and looked him in the eyes while he licked above Erens chest and bit softly in his nipples.

The brunette shivered under his touches, and Levi chuckled while his hands wandered down to grab Eren's hips. He licked his way down to just stop above the button of the boy's pants.

„Aah...P-Please, Corporal...“ Eren gasped.

„Yes, Eren? What is it?“ Levi hummed as he lowered his head and brushed his teeth against the tight bulp in the younger males crotch.

„Nhn....p-please, just do it already!“ Eren whimpered.

The ravenhaired began to suck at the tanned skin on his pelvis.

„Well, what do you want me to do, Eren?“

 

Eren couldn't stand this slow teasing anymore. Hearing Levi saying his name with this dark, hoarse voice was driving him crazy, but the feeling of his teeth through the fabric of his trousers made him almost come. He needed some sort of relief, now.

„I...I don't know, just - ah!“ he gasped as the ravenhaired shifted himself above Eren once more, rubbing his own hips against the bulp under him.

Levi let out this low dark chuckle again that Eren couldn't get enough of.

„I'm afraid I can't help you, if you won't say what you want.“ the older male purred into his ear, beginnig to nibble it soft.

 

Eren was a whimpering mess now, and that was exactly the way Levi wanted to have him. He enjoyed it to tease the boy, till all he would be able to do was moaning his name. He wanted him to beg and plead for his cock.

„F-Fuck....“ Eren exhaled.

„Excuse me?“

„I-I want you to fuck me...shit, just fuck me already, please!“ Eren moaned, cupping Levis ass with his hand and squeezing it impassionately.

„Shit.“ Levi inhaled deeply at this feeling. Actually he had planned to tease him a little further, but now his own patience flowded away as he looked into this needy green eyes.

„Are you completely sure you wanna do this?“ he asked.

The boy just nodded, and Levi unzipped his pants.

„Okay Eren, this will feel a little weird, but it'll get better after some seconds. Just relax.“ he whispered, as he opened the phiol the damn four-eyes had left on the shelf and wetted his fingers with the oil.

 

His hands moved down to Eren's butt. He slowly carressed the tight opening, circled it with his fingers, before he gently pushed one into the cave. Eren closed his eyes in anticipation of some sort of pain, but it wasn't aching, just a weird feeling, like Levi said. He tried to relax his muscles, and soon got used to the sensation. The ravenhaired began to move his finger inside him, slowly, massaging him.

Eren began to enjoy the feeling, grabbing his hands into the Corporal's back to pull him closer, tighter. He gasped as Levi curled his finger inside him, arched his back and pressed himself against the body above him.

„Feels good?“ the ravenhaired asked with a velvet voice.

„Aah...ye...yes!“

Eren was whimpering and moaning, unable to enunciate properly anymore. He wanted more, he _needed_ more.

He'd never thought of how pleasant this feeling was.

Levi added a second finger, and now also Erens mind didn't work anymore. His fingernails skratched above the raivenhaireds back, leaving reddened traces on the pale skin, as the fingers inside him continued carressing. He pressed even closer to Levi, his erection rubbing against the growing bulp in the older man's pants.

Levi sucked a breath and bit down Erens collarbone.

„You're such a horny brat“ he whispered against his skin, breathing heavily. „Now be a good boy and act a little more patient, will you?“

„But....but L-Levi...“ Eren didn't even notice that he omitted the correct title.“I can't... please … more...“

Levi tried to be as slow as possible as he put a third finger into the brunettes opening, but Erens needy voice was almost enough for him. He would not be able to hold back much longer.

He curled his fingers a bit more, when the brunette gaped his eyes, lips forming a surprised „Oh!“. Eren pressed his hips against him, not knowing what else to do with this overwhelming feeling.

„Gotcha.“ Levi chuckled as he carressed the prostate.When Eren under him almost twisted from the pleasure, he decided it was enough foreplay for now.

He pulled out his fingers and smirked as Eren groaned at the sudden loss.

„No reason to complain, brat.“ He leaned down to give him a deep kiss, and was very pleased with Eren's tongue sliding in his mouth, first tentative, but soon getting demanding. He let himself be dominated, it was actually quite an interesting feeling. As Eren bit down his lower lip, a moan escaped Levi's throat.

 _He learns very fast_.

The older male detached himself from the kiss and stripped his pants. He took the bottle with oil once more to lubricate his cock and grabbed the brunettes hips.

„Do you trust me, Eren?“ He stared at the blushed boy under him. This adorable stupid face would be the end of him.

„Yes.“ was the simple but honest answer.

Levi glided into Eren, slowly and careful. The boy tensed up as he felt the length in him. Levi nuzzled his head into Erens neck while he stroked his hair, whispering reassuring words. He wanted to give him the time to adjust on the strange feeling.

When he felt the brunette relaxing under him, he began to thrust deeper gently. Erens breathing got heavier, he wrapped his legs around Levis waist. The ravenhaired responded with a faster movement and was rewarded with a drawn-out moan.

He lifted himself a bit up to get in deeper and continued to shove him up and down. The sight of the tousled brunette under him, face flushed by embaressment and pleasure, genuinely turned Levi on.

 

Eren didn't mean to moan out loud every time Levi hit his soft spot, but _god_ , it felt good, so good.

He hid his mouth behind one hand to muffle the telltale sounds, but Levi once again grabbed it and pulled it away.

„Forget it, I want to hear you scream!“ the ravenhaired rasped out. He pushed in with a little more force than before, and Eren couldn't hold back his trembling voice anymore.

He didn't care; didn't care what Levi would think of him, didn't care if people would hear them, hell, he wouldn't even care if a fucking titan would appear the next moment. The only important thing was Levi above him, inside him, giving him waves of pleasure.

 

The ravenhaired didn't want to speed up his pace as it sure was the first experience for the brat, but the teasing and the alcohol from before took its toll, and he wasn't able to contain himself anymore, it was like his self-control melted away with every thrust. He quickened his movements, penetrating Eren deeper and deeper.

Levi leaned forward to give the brunette a rough kiss, his mind started spinning around now. He detached himself and carressed the boys cheeks.

He almost lost his mind when Eren grabbed his hand and began to suck at every one of his fingers, staring up at him with blown pupils.

Levi wasn't able to look away, the sensation of Eren's warm wet lips on his palm, his tongue tickling the fingertips, was enough to throw him over the edge.

The ravenhaired groaned and wrapped his other hand around the brunettes dick, starting to pump it.

He felt Eren twitching, tensing, till the white liquid spilled out at the boys stomach.

Levi finally jerked his hips forward as his own climax carried him away. The knot in his stomach cutted, his inside melted away.

Levi shivered one last time and slumped into a boneless huddle next to Eren.

 

He was able to ease his heavy breathing, when he felt the brunette rolling to the side, looking at him.

This green eyes shined through the darkness, seemed to look to the bottom of his own rotton soul.

Levi had to hold his breath.

Eren opened his mouth, this sweet red swollen lips.

 

„Not bad, Corporal.“ he smirked as he imitated Levis deep voice.

„Shut up, brat.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it through the whole text, you'll get a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has to face the next morning. Things don't go as he wished they would do. But Eren is determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, okay, i promised this would be over after 3 chapters. But you shouldn't rely on my shitty promises.  
> My Beta asked me to write a bit more... and to be honest, i couldn't concentrate on studying, because all I had in my mind were these two guys fucking around.  
> So yeah, I think I'll add a few more chapters. Just a few. Promise.

Eren awakened with a big headache the next morning.

He wasn't ready to face the world yet, so he decided to sleep just a few minutes longer. He yawned and nuzzled his nose deeper into the soft hair in front of him. Usually he froze in the cold mornings down at the basement, so it was nice to have this warm body pressed to his side now.

Whait, there was nobody supposed to lay beneath him in the basement. Anyways, why is he not chained to his bed?

Eren opened his eyes and almost choked.

_Oh no._

The images from yesterday flowded his mind. Levi, barechested, heavy breathing, above him. Levi kissing him. Levi pinning him into -

_Oh fuck, no._

Right. He fucking had sex with his Corporal. He had literally been pleading for his cock. Eren's face turned red from embaressement. What was he supposed to do now? He still layed there, his arms wrapped around Levi who could awake every second. Eren had no idea what he should do or say. He was attempted to start panicking, when suddenly the door was slammed open.

„Good morning, my lovely little creatures!“ Hanji sang as she barged in and walked to the window.

She drawed the curtains and the whole room filled with bright sunlight. Levi groaned as he turned around.

„Hanji, what the fuck!“ he snapped. „Get out of here!“

The woman pretended to not hear him while she looked out of the window.

„Aah, it is a great weather today, isn't it?“ She smiled happily. „Eren, how are you feeling this morning?“

Eren stared at her in confusment. He still felt dozy and he didn't understand why Hanji was in their bedroom, and why he layed there with the Corporal in his arms.

„Hmm, you look a bit exhausted“ The woman leaned down to have a better look at him. „Your hair is ruffled and your cheeks are flushed and... ooooooh!“ She squeeked as she saw the half empty phiol on the shelf. She grabbed it and brought it to her face to examine it properly.

„Aah, I see.“ She grinned. „Levi, did you have a little snack last night?“

The ravenhaired stared at her, seeming to think about the best way to murder her.

She snickered. „Tell me, was it _delicious_?“

„Get the fuck out of here, four-eyes!“

 

\---

 

Eren was still confused when they made their way downstairs to the taproom to have breakfast. Levi didn't say anything regarding last night, he actually acted like nothing had happened. Eren considered to bring the topic up himself to hear what Levi had to say about it, but on the other hand he didn't know himself what to think about this whole experience. He only knew that this silence was making him nervous. He wanted to tell Levi how much he liked the last night, how much he liked _him_.

Eren worked up the courage to speak up.

„Corporal.“

Levi didn't respond, he just kept walking, eyes straightforward. They were almost at the taproom now.

„Corporal, about last night...“

The ravenhaired stopped in front of the door. „I'm sorry, Eren. This shouldn't have happened.“ he said shortly.

„But...“

„No, it shouldn't have, and you know it. I am your superior, and I should have known when to stop. I am in charge of your safety, but instead of protecting you I took advantage of the situation. I'm a filthy pig, just like them...“

Eren didn't know who he was talking about, but he also didn't care. „No, you didn't take advantage, I was the one who initialised it. And I enjoyed it.“ He stared at Levi's back when he heard the ravenhaired sigh.

„It's still not right. We'll pretend that it never happened. And it will never happen again.“

„But Corporal, I like y-“

„I said no.“

Levi opened the door and entered the taproom.

 

Eren still stood in the hallway and wasn't able to move. The feeling of rejection dropped in his heart slowly, his chest filled with disapointment.

_He thinks it was mistake. He thinks I'm still a brat who can't make it's own decisions._

Why was he feeling so sad? Did he really have had the illusion that a man like Levi could begin to like the monster he was?

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

„Ah, good morning, Eren.“ The boy jerked as he heard the female voice.

„Good morning, Petra.“ he turned around and tried to smile at the woman.

She looked at him with gentle eyes. „Is everything allright? You don't look good.“

Eren gulped.

_No, nothing is allright, i just had the most wonderful night in my life but now he doesn't even want to look at me anymore._

„No, no, it's fine. Just a little hangover from yesterday.“ he said.

They both walked into the taproom and sat down at the same table like the day before. Fortunately there were no beer mugs this time - it was no lie when Eren said that he had a little hangover, and he did not want to face any alcohol again for the next time - but plates with bread and cheese were dished up instead. Everyone else seemed to be already there, so it was crowded again.

Eren took his usual seat next to Levi, who was stuck in a conversation with Erwin. It was a bit annyoing to see how fast the Corporal could pretend that everything was normal, while Eren's mind still was running wild. He felt the jealousy burning in his stomach as he saw how relaxed and casual Levi and the Commander interacted, while he couldn't even talk some minutes to him about the fact that they fucking had sex together.

He lowered his head because he just couldn't watch Erwin chuckle about something Levi said. Eren just wanted to eat his food and get to the headquarter as soon as possible. Maybe there he would have the time and the peace to think about last night. Normally he would talk to Armin about these kind of problems, the blond sure would have some sort of solution to come up with. But he hadn't seen Armin since the trial, and he wasn't sure when he was able to meet him again. Eren sighed; he felt extremely lonely right now.

„Hey Eren, make some space.“ Auruo demanded next to him. The man was late to breakfast and had quickly pulled a chair from another table to sit together with his squad.

Eren muttered and pulled his chair closer to Levi. The ravenhaired looked up and eyed the boy, but Eren didn't want to meet his gaze and continued looking down on his plate. He was so close now that their legs were touching each other. Just slightly, but it was enough to remind Eren of the athletic body next to him. His heart beaten faster and he tried to focus his mind on something else, but the memories of last night were already flowding his mind again. The sweet taste of the heated kisses, this amazing feeling of Levis fingers inside him, the sensation of slender hands on his cock.

_Great, now I also get horny by just touching his leg._

Eren started to get angry; angry about Levi treating him like a child, and angry about himself for feeling aroused again, just because he sat next to him. The brunette clenched his fist and tried to blink away the tears in eyes - totally manly tears of rage, of course - when he suddenly felt slender fingers above his hand. He looked up in surprise, but Levi pretended to focus on his breakfast, while he secretly began to stroke the brunette's hand under the table.

Eren was confused. He couldn't understand the weird behaviour of the Corporal anymore. What was the point of fucking him and than rejecting him, just to be caring and gentle in the next moment? He didn't get it, but maybe it also was not that importnat.

Eren opened his fist and took Levis hand in his own. A warm feeling spread in his stomach as the ravenhaired gave his fingeres a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

 

\---

 

They rode to the headquarter right after breakfast. Levi still didn't address Eren directly, but than again it was normal for him to speak just when it was really necessary.

Lost in thoughts, the brunette stared straightforward where the Corporal was riding.

He was still confused, but Eren decided to face him once again later. He was sure that Levi would listen to him once they had some privacy at the old headquarter. And he was almost sure that the older male would not reciprocate his feelings, but maybe he could at least convince him to fuck from time to time. Only with reluctance he would gave up this oppurtunity since he discovered how great the sex with Levi was.

After they arrived in the old castle, the usual procedure began. While they sattled up the hoarses, Levi spoke up.

„Okay, we'll start cleaning immadietly. This place is gross. Auruo and Gunther, you'll take the first floor. Petra and Erd, you'll be responsible for the second floor. And don't start gossiping around like the last time“ he sent a glare to the strawberryblond woman, which blushed promptly.

Eren fiddled nervous with the saddle. Usually he would join the Corporal with cleaning, as he was not allowed to leave his side.

„Eren, you will help Petra and Erd. I'll take the third floor.“ With that words Levi turned around and walked to the entrance.

The brunette stared at him as the disappointment boiled up in him again. Yes, maybe things were a bit awkward between them after last night. But that was still no reason to avoid him like he would be a disease or something.

Eren sighed and followed his two squad members to the second floor to fulfill his cleaning duties.

 

Two hours later he already felt exhausted. Eren could run and train all day to his limits, but spending a wonderful day inside to clean up this castle seemed like a wasting to him, and it annoyed him. He tried to pull himself together as he knew it was necassary to keep the place neat. Plus cleaning somehow seemed important to Levi, so he would do his best to measure up to his expactations.

Thinking of the ravenhaired again, he still felt pissed over the fact that Levi thought this wonderful night was a mistake. It bruised Eren's ego, it was not like he was a bad catch or something. To be precise, he was nice and passionate, and quite handsome. And fuck yeah, when he wanted to achieve something, he would not give up till he got it.

Over his thoughts Eren came to a decision. He would confrontate Levi now, he would not accept to pretend like nothing happened. He would fight for him.

Since Petra and Erd were too occupied chatting and giggling with each other it was not difficult for Eren to put the broom in the corner and sneak out the door.

He went up upstairs and walked over to the room where he assumed Levi. Surprised to find it empty Eren needed some seconds to notice that the door to the dustroom was open. Levi had to be over there.

_Even better. You won't escape me there._

The brunette stalked over and entered the dark small room, only lighted by one window under the ceiling. Levi stood with the back to him, reaching for a cleaning product on top of the shelf.

Eren closed the door behind him.

„Eren, open the door.“ Levi demanded. Eren didn't even wonder how he could know that it was him and not any other of his squad members.

He thought about how the Coporals voice annoyed him - how could he be so damn calm, while his own mind wouldn't stop spinning around? But he would break this imperturbation, with his own special methodes.

Eren locked the door.

„I said, open the door.“ Levi turned slowly around to face him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.“This was an order, Cadet Yaeger.“

„I know. And I decided to disobey.“ Eren ambled towards the ravenhaired, slowly but straight.

„Stop fucking around, brat. I don't have-“

„Stop calling me a fucking brat!“ Eren shouted angry. „In case you didn't notice, _Levi_ , I am not a kid anymore!“

The older male stared at him in disbelief. Was this really the boy that used to stutter and blush in his present?

„So you think you can have a little fun with me, kiss and fuck me as you please, and than cold-shoulder me?“ Eren now stood right in front of the ravenhaired, their faces just some inches away, his eyes glaring in enragement. „I am not your goddamn puppy!“

Levi's eyes widened at his words, but than his expression softened. He reached out his hands to cup the brunettes cheeks.

„Calm down, Eren.“ he said with his usual stoic voice.

„No, I don't want to fucking calm down!“ Eren didn't even notice the change in Levis face, he just felt the anger and arousment boiling up in his stomach again.

Eren leaned forward, grabbed Levi by his handkerchief and pulled him over as he gave him a rough kiss. He didn't bother to hold back, his tongue slided into Levis mouth as he pushed him at the wall behind them. He didn't care if he was too cocky again. He wanted Levi, and he would get him.

He already had some ideas in his mind how he could convince him.

Eren deepened the kiss, claimed the mouth of Levi for himself. He felt the resistance of the ravenhaired vanish and pressed himself against the man. Levi's body was melting in his tight embrace, and Eren smirked.

Now it was _his_ turn, now he would have the chance to demonstrate what he was able to do.

Excitement flowded Eren as he licked Levis throat. He still couldn't get over the lemonic taste, but when he heard the ravenhaired breathing heavily, Eren let go off the neck and bit down the shoulders. Levi gasped, and Eren began to suck the pale skin till small bruises appeared.

He wanted to claim him, wanted to mark him.

Eren's hands wandered down, feeling these well-trained muscles under his finger tips, squeezing the firm ass. He admired this body, wanted to explore it completely.

But not now. Now he had other things in his mind.

It took Eren only a few seconds to undo Levi's waistbelt.

„Oi, what are you doing?“ The ravenhaired asked with a hoarse voice.

The brunette smirked as he pressed his lips on Levi's to silence him. He rubbed his palm against the growing bulp in the ravenhaireds pants and stated satisfied how the mans breathing fastened on this.

Slowly Eren went down on his knees, eying the Corporal's face. His grey eyes widened as Eren pulled off the white pants in front of him.

A knowing smirk settled down on the brunettes face.

„I know that you were thinking about this since you saw me with the toothpaste yesterday.“

Eren didn't feel as self-confident as he acted, he had just received one blowjob before, back in his old days at the trainee squad. Giving one himself would be a completely different thing. But he decided to just give it a try and act on his instincts. This strategy always worked out well for him, and so it hopefully would today.

Eren pulled down the black underwear and grabbed Levis cock, smiling at the fact that it was already hard.

He stuck his tongue out to lick the shaft and was pleased with the gasp he heard from above.

Eren felt the excitement flowding through him as he looked down at the dick in his hand. He placed a gentle kiss on the bell-end before he opened his mouth to take it in. He didn't manage to swallow him whole, so he placed one of his hands at the shaft and started to pump softly, while he began to suck at the cock in his mouth.

Eren wondered how the hell Levi could taste fresh and salty even down there. He slided his tongue around the delicious length, shoving his mouth up and down.

Levi shivered and grasped the brunettes hair with his hands. The tight grip made it impossible for Eren to escape, but otherwise there was no place he would liked to be more right now.

Levis groaned, and Eren opened his lips to let the cock out with a loud _plop_. He continued to lick above the sensative skin from the base to the tip while his right hand began to carress the small spot between the testicles and the anus.

Levi moaned as Eren found the soft spot, and the brunette sent him a smug smile.

He tried to remember all the things Reiner had told him about the specific techniques for a blow job some months ago - and he had really no idea why they even talked about this in the first place - as he brushed his teeth slightly above the balls.

The fact that Levi trembled because of his touches satisfied Eren to no end.

He wrapped his lips around the cock again and continued sucking.

 _I'll make you come back crawling to me, begging for more_.

He looked up to see how Levi watched him fascinated. Eren quickened his pace as he locked onto the grey widened eyes, sending him an intensive glare.

Levi grabbed his hair tighter, trying to hold himself back from jerking roughly into his mouth. Eren moaned as the cock pushed against his gap, and felt the ravenhaired shivering once again.

_You will be mine, mine alone._

The way Levi bit down his lower lip to stop himself from moaning was just too cute.

Eren tried to take him in even more and was pleased to hear Levi gasping again.

„Aah fuck, Eren....I'm coming...“ The ravenhaired panted.

The man closed his eyes, throwing back his head. The brunette hummed and intensified stroking the shaft, while he continued sucking and licking.

Levi couldn't held back anymore and was thrown over the edge, moaning Eren's name as he poured into his mouth.

The brunette swallowed it all greedily.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve while he got up. Levi leaned back at the wall, knees still trembling a bit. The mans face was flushed, and Eren was glad that he was the only one who could see this right now. He didn't want other people to know this utterly adorable expression, he wanted to be the only one causing Levi to blush.

And hell yes, this wouldn't be the last time he would do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose Eren to be the dominant part in this chapter, because I think he is way to stubborn and hotheaded to be submissive all the time. (And I think this is also the trait that Levi likes most about him...)


End file.
